Expect the Unexpected
by GinnieHazel
Summary: After finding out Kurt is a hermaphrodite like herself, Sue starts a relationship. What they both didn't consider was the possibility of a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It was written from a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme so the story is mine but the basic idea belongs to an anonymous donor. As you know the characters and the original program don't belong to me and I will remove this story if asked. You can see the original prompt at . ?thread=4589000

This is a story that includes full on sex between a teacher and student, both with both sets of genitals. If you have a problem with any of that you should really press the back button and find something you'd enjoy much more. If you want to give me a review, even if it's just to tell me about a spelling mistake, I would be very grateful.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Oh journal, today I walked in on something I never expected to see! I was celebrating my outstanding fifth nationals win and was heading to the rooms my Cheerios were staying in, celebrating and braiding each others hair or whatever they did when they were on their own, to start getting them organized for an even more spectacular display next year and walked in on one Ladyface succumbing to his disgusting teenage urges.

This on it's own would be something to forget as quick as possible, if I hadn't seen what he was doing with his fingers. He was like me, Journal! I always thought I was the only one, that it was just another thing that lifted me above the hideous masses, but I should have seen it. As much as I hate to admit it, ever since he and Aretha helped me with my fabulous Madonna tribute and I decided to bestow them them with a coveted place on my four times consecutive Nationals winning Cheerios, I find my self, dare I say it, tolerating his presence! If I was a person capable of such waists of time and energy as human emotion, I might have even liked him. I should have known. I can tell a person worthy of my respect from a distance of three miles. If anything, this has taught me never to doubt myself as an amazingly superior judge of character.

As I stood in the doorway of ladyface room, having entered with the complete lack of noise befitting a former special-opp's agent such as myself, I discovered his face isn't the only ladylike part of him. I couldn't look away as he slipped his hand between his legs, and down to his little-girl folds. I stood completely immobile as he thrust his fingers inside himself and gasped with release. I snuck out with as much grace as I had when entering when I saw him coming back to himself and start trying to clean up the mess he'd made of the bed.

I walked back to my room in a daze. It had all become clear to me, it was my mission to drag this young reflection of my greatness away from the disgustingly home-permed and hair gel slick clutches of that perpetual failure, William Schuester.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue ran through that night again and again in her mind as she walked into school the next day, and was ashamed to admit she felt a hint of excitement and arousal deep down in her stomach. She was still wary of putting her heart in the hands of another person after the burning humiliation of getting stood up by Will Schuester of all people, but the ideas of what she could do with him if she got him alone where so tempting. When she was almost to her office, she caught a flash of color from the corner of her view. Her eyes sought it out of their own accord and landed on the source of her discontent.

Her eyes raked his body, lingering on his thin waist, feminine hips, and long, strong legs. She looked back up at his face and paused to take it in. Something about him made her want to hold him to her, make him smile, make him moan, make him scream with ecstacy. She knew it then, she wanted him. And Sue Sylvester always got what she wanted.

When Ladyface knocked on her door later that day looking both afraid and curious, no doubt wondering why he'd been summoned out of whatever unimportant lesson he'd come from, she had a plan.

'Heya lady! Have a seat!' She gestured to the chair in front of her desk, and watched as he perched on it delicately. She steepled her hands and and leant back in her chair, giving the tension a moment to build. 'I've recently discovered, through diligent investigation, that you have a secret.' She watched him as he stilled. 'I've found out that you suit your nickname more than I originally thought.'

He tried to look nonchalant, straightening the lapels of his jacket, but she knew it was just an act. For someone who tried to project a cool exterior, he wasn't very good at hiding his feelings. 'If that is true, and keep in mind I'm not saying it is, what would you do?'

Sue had him exactly where she wanted him. 'I'm not going to go telling everyone if that's what you're worried about. At least, not without a good reason. I know more about it then you'd think. I know what you're going through.'

He looked intrigued now. 'You're like me?' He almost looked hopeful.

She smiled and leaned forward, taking hold of his wrist. His pulse was racing. 'Have you ever had sex, Ladyface?'

Kurt shook his head, and she found herself smiling. 'Do you want to? Kurt?'

A stuttering breath hissed through his teeth. He noded hesitantly, then with more conviction. 'I do.'

'Come to my house tonight. I'll give you the address. You can decide how it ends.'

'I have something to do after school, but I'll come as soon as I can.' He smiled shyly as she pulled off a post-it and scribbled down her house number and street.


	3. Chapter 3

When he knocked on the door later that day his stomach felt like a wasps nest was swarming inside of it. He could run now, he should run now, but what then? He couldn't hide from Sue forever. And anyway, it's not like he wasn't curious.

He snapped back to the real world when he heard the sharp thunk of a lock being turned. He clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. When the door opened Sue looked like she did every day, signature tracksuit and all, but with one small difference. She looked nervous, maybe even human.

'Hey, Kid.' She stepped out of the doorway. 'Get yourself settled in the living room and I'll put dinner in the oven, then we can talk. And take your shoes off!'

He kicked off his Doc Martins and followed her down the hall, marvelling at the trophies for everything from drag racing to cheer leading to archery.

Sue called down the hall. 'I sent the maid home, so we won't be disturbed. Do you want a drink? I have bottled water and protein shakes?'

'No, I'm okay.' The walls of the living room where lined floor to ceiling with shelves, books intermingled with the awards. He sat on one end of the couch and crossed his legs daintily, holding his knee to give his hands something to do.

What the hell was he doing here? This was ridiculous. He should leave now and never mention this again.

The sound of footsteps drew his eyes to the doorway and Sue's approaching form. She circled the couch and sat on the unoccupied end, dropping her arm over the back and sighing.

She cocked her head and gave him a small smile. Kurt smiled back shyly.

'Ladyface? Kurt?' She put her hand on his. 'I want you to know right from the start that you can leave any time. I don't want you thinking you have to do this if you don't want to.'

He nods. 'Okay. What... What are we going to do?'

She edged closer on the sofa, still leaving a bit of room between them, and slid her hand down to his shoulders. She rubbed her thumb over his the back of his neck and lent in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. When she pulled away and their breath mingled in the space between them.

Kurt pushed forward to resume the kiss. He brought his hand up tentatively and placed it on Sue's shoulder. She slid her other hand up his leg and to the waist, edging it under his top.

They kissed harder, teeth clicking and tongues wrestling. Kurt moaned as Sue bit his lip, wrapping his arms around her, running his hands over her back. His skin tingled with every caress, magnified by fear and lust.

He fell sideways against the arm of the couch as Sue pushed up against him. She pushed his shirt up and ran her tongue over his nipple, listening to him gasp. 'Oh, yes. You like that, don't you?'

She sat back up to unzip her top as he moved to kneel, his legs on either side of her. He started undoing the buttons on his shirt as she threw her jacket to one side, not seeming to care where it landed, and ripped her tank top over her head.

She pulled his shirt of and went for his neck like a rabid wolf, sucking hard enough to bruise then licking it gently.

Kurt slipped his hand under the waist of her loose pants, grasping her ass as it clenched with each thrust. He could feel her dick rubbing against his own.

Sue shifted to sit on the edge of the couch. She slipped her tracksuit pants and panties down over her hips, and Kurt followed her lead. He pulled of the rest of his clothes and crawled along the couch to her side.

He sat on her thighs, their eyes locked on each others, and took hold of both their dicks, rubbing slowly. Sue slid down the cushions, reaching between his legs and slipped a finger along the folds of his pussy, back and forth, making him moan.

She stuck her finger deep inside him. Pushing it in and out till Kurt was only capable of short, desperate gasps. 'I'm going to fuck you, now.'

'Oh Gaga, yes!' He yelled as she lined up and thrust into him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He clawed at her back, grasping for purchase as he writhed on top of her.

They sped up as they got closer to the finish, clutching each other close. Their breath came in gasps, their sweat glistening.

Kurt wrapped his legs round her waist, his inner walls tightening as he came over their stomachs. Sue following close behind, filling him up as he lay boneless on top of her. She kissed his forehead, stroking his hair gently.

They both jumped when they heard the sharp buzzing of a kitchen timer.


	4. Chapter 4

The meal is eaten in an awkward silence for the most part, broken every now and then by idle chatter. Sue's many achievements, Kurt's grades, their weekend plans.

Kurt silently braced himself for the repercussions of what he was about to say. 'I can call my Dad and tell him I'm staying at a friends house, you know, If you want me to?' He bit his lip, embarrassed.

Sue gave him an appraising look. 'That would work for me. You can phone him after we've eaten.' She paused for a moment. 'If you want to leave, I won't hold it against you. Last time a man left after dinner I shaved his balls and made him wear it as a hair peace to cover up his disturbingly egg like head, but I like you. And I know that you don't have enough to make a pair of gloves for a fashion conscious possum.'

'Um... thanks?'

'But if you're going to stay you need to know that I won't stand for you making insipid pillow talk, or not telling me what you want and then getting upset. I can't stand that!'

'...Okay?'

'This could work.' Sue said, a satisfied smile spreading over her face as she collected the plates and cutlery. 'I'll put these in the dish washer, you can call your father and meet me in the bedroom.'

Kurt mulled over her characteristically nonsensical comments, before shrugging it off and reaching in his pocket for his phone. He considered phoning his dad but decided to text him instead, not sure he could keep the his voice casual. If he felt a bit guilty telling his father he was staying with Mercedes that night, well it couldn't be helped. He couldn't exactly tell his dad the truth, now could he?

He watched Sue walk down the hall as he set his phone to silent and, after a brief hesitation, got up to follow her. As he stepped into the bedroom he met her eyes, a blush spreading slowly over his face. Her top was laying over the back of a chair in the corner, giving him an un obstructed view of her surprisingly flawless skin and feminine curves.

Kurt worried his lower lip as she crossed the room, running her hands up his arms and reaching for the buttons on his shirt, pulling them open one by one with deft precision. He wrapped his hands around hers, stilling them, and looked into her eyes from under his lashes.

She lent down and kissed him, pulled his hands gently around her waist and slipped the last two shirt buttons from their holes. He stroked up and down her sides, still getting used to the feeling of closeness as she led him to the bed.

Sue pushed the covers down and slipped in backwards, pulling him in after her. Kurt let himself be directed, half rolling onto her as he settled. She took hold of his wrist and led his hand slowly up her body.

His thumb stroked over her nipple as they kissed. He gasped into her mouth when he suddenly felt a hand on his manhood, stroking up and down with a delectable twist at the head.

His hips jerked against her hand and he took a moment to feel embarrassed before loosing himself to the sensation of her nibbling on his neck.

Sue rolled over on top of him, propping herself up on one elbow and jerking her wrist rhythmically. She kissed him slowly on the lips and brought her legs up so she was kneeling over him.

Kurt's eyes were glazed over with lust, his lips spit-slick and swollen. 'Please, coach Sylvester!'

'Call me Sue.' She whispered, as he slipped inside.

The next few minutes were a mess of thrusts and shudders as they rutted together, their skin shimmering with sweat, the blanket sliding down to cover only their legs.

Kurt began to pick up speed, ramming home hard with juddering muscles straining from the exertion. When his orgasm came it felt like an all consuming wave crashing over him and engulfing. He shivered as Sue jerked off over his stomack, cum streaking over his chest in hot lines.

She sagged down onto him and rolled to the side slowly, gasping. Kurt curled up beside her and settled his head on her shoulder. She brushed a lock of hair behind his ear as he drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sue watched Kurt snuggle into the cruck of her arm, his eye's still behind his closed lids. His face was completely lax and he looked so much younger when his mask fell away.

She'd never had an unconscious man in her bed before who wanted to be there. She hadn't even had to drug him. She didn't usually go for men younger than her own 29 years, but maybe that had been her mistake. That Ryan man had been good for sex but there was no emotion in it and the less said about Rod the better.

The embarrassment and hurt from her brief entanglement with Remington and her humiliation at the hands of Will Schuester was still fresh. She needed to guard her heart this time.

Still, he needed her as much as she needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt awoke to the sound of running water. He squinted in the harsh light and brought his hand up to shield his eyes. It took him a moment to understand why things looked different, but after a few seconds it all came flooding back.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, scrubbing a hand over his face. He slipped his feet out from under the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, a sheet preserving his modesty. He cupped his face in his palms. God, this was unreal. The sound of a door opening startled him from his thoughts.

'Finally up and about, are you Lady?' Sue smirked from the adjoining bathroom, covered only by the bath towel wrapped around her body. 'You can grab a shower if you want, just don't make a mess. I folded your clothes and left them over there.' She said, pointing to a chest of draws, a neat pile of coloured cloth balanced on top.

He ran a hand through his hair, deciding a shower might not be a bad idea. 'I have another outfit in my bag. It's kind of a necessity at McKinley.' He shrugged and gave her an awkward grimace. 'What time is it? I'm picking up Mercedes and Quinn so we can car pool together.'

Sue grabbed a blue tracksuit from the wardrobe and dropped her towel to get dressed. Kurt blushed and turn away. 'It's early. I have to get my exercises done and be in before the hordes swarm. I'm having a protein shake for breakfast. You could do with a bit more muscle on you, I'll make you one too.' She walked away, leaving him alone.

Kurt gathered the bed sheet around himself and yelled to where Sue was clattering in the Kitchen. 'I think I left my bag in the car, would you be able to get it if I give you the keys?'

She came back in and placed a protein shake on the bedside table. 'Where are they then?'

He grabbed his jeans and finished his keys out of the pocket. 'It's the Navigator round the corner. I put my bag under the passenger seat.'

Sue swiped them from his hand and headed out the door, taking a gulp of her drink as she went. He didn't get up till he heard the front door shut, clutching the sheet around him, heading straight to the on-suite.

When the door was shut he could finally relax. He hung his cover over the towel rail and took a second to just look at himself.

If he was honest he'd expected to look different. He'd expected to feel more different. He'd lost his virginity. He'd lost his virginity to Coach Sylvester!

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, stepping into the shower cubicle and turning the water on hot. The spray rained down on his face and over his shoulders and back as he turned. It felt like it washed all the stress and the aches away with the water, and for a moment he felt free.

He washed his hair and scrubbed clean quickly, then grabbed a towel to dry off with. The sound of the front door closing echoed through the house and he hastened to wrap the fluffy cotton around his waist.

Kurt poked his head out of the bathroom door. 'Coach Sylvester? Did you get my clothes?' He tiptoed into the bedroom. 'Coach Sylvester? Is that you?'

There was only silence.

He pulled the bedroom door open, peaking out slowly. 'Coach?'

'Come into the dining room, Ladyface.' Sue's voice rang through the house and Kurt startled, his towel slipping slightly.

He headed towards her cautiously, his guard up. She was lounging calmly on one of the dining room chairs when he entered, without his bag and with a sly grin on her face.

'I've been thinking,' She twirled his car keys round her finger as she spoke, ' and I really do prefer you naked.'

He gave her a calculating look. 'What do you mean?'

She stood up and sauntered over to him. 'You know,' her fingers trailed down his chest, 'we have time before we have to leave.'

She pulled him close and slipped her hand under his towel, cupping his ass. She went to slip it off, but he held tight. 'You have me at a disadvantage.'

'Maybe I like it like that.' She ripped away the towel and grabbed his upper arms, 'Maybe I like having you at my mercy.' She pushed him back till the table pressed against his thighs. With one last shove he found himself splayed over the varnished mahogany.

Kurt watched, panting, as she undid the drawstring of her pants and let them fall. Her dick was hard, a single drop of pre-come glistening at the tip.

'You like it, don't you?' She pulled him to the edge of the table, 'You like it when I take control. You like knowing my cock's going to be inside you, filling you up.'

Sue pushed in quick, thrusting roughly into him. Her fingers went white with pressure where they wrapped around his thighs, and the harsh slapping sounds of their bodies connecting echoed off the walls, mingling with their ragged breaths.

Sue groaned, speeding up to a frenzied pace and moving one hand to clutch at Kurt's throbbing manhood. Her back arched as she reached her climax, pulling him over with her with deft strokes. A last few, languid thrusts and she lent down to hold him, kissing his neck and down his shoulder.

She raised herself up on one elbow. 'Maybe I should make this your new Cheerios uniform.'


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was relieved to be back in his Lincoln Navigator. Back where he knew how the world worked, the only thing on his mind his route through the interlocking roads and junctions, navigating between shifting flows of solid steel and thrumming engines.

He attempted to school his features into a mask of notchelonce as he drew up to the Jones' to pick up Mercedes and Quinn for the ride to McKinley. He could only assume from his favorite diva's raised eyebrow that it wasn't working.

'Hey, boo.' She greeted him as she climbed into the passenger seat, Quinn hefting herself into the back behind them, her hand on her growing belly. 'What's that look on your face for? And your clothes are wrinkled! What have you been up to white boy?'

He blushed violently. 'I don't know what you're talking about. I was just in a rush this morning. Everyone has off days, you know.'

Quinn leaned forward in her seat. 'Mercedes is right Kurt.' A small smile spread over her face. 'What are you hiding from us?'

He ducked his head. 'If I tell you this will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even the other girls in Glee?'

Mercedes squealed. 'Oh, this is big!'

He frowned. 'Promise! That goes for you too, Quinn!'

'Okay, okay! I won't tell, Q won't tell, what's got you so rattled?'

Kurt sighed and tried to find words for how he felt that wouldn't give the game away. 'I met up with someone last night.'

'A boy? You have a boyfriend?' Quinn giggled.

'Maybe. Not yet.' He felt a bit guilty not correcting them, but giving them the truth would never work.

'You have to tell us everything! Who is it?' Mercedes was practically salivating at the prospect of new gossip.

'I can't tell you that!'

Quinn's face turned pensive. 'Is it someone we know?'

His silence was enough of an answer for the girls.

The blond girl blanched. 'Please tell me it's not Puck!'

'What? No! No, it's not Puck.' He couldn't help but laugh to himself. 'It's no one in Glee. Don't worry.'

Mercedes sighed, exasperated. 'Who is it then?'

'I can't tell you that, but I promise I'll tell you when I can, okay?' He smiled and rolled his eyes.

'This isn't over.' Mercedes grinned, pointing a perfectly manicured finger-nail his way.

The rest of the drive was peaceful except for friendly bickering and the sound of the radio in the background. They were there before most of the other students, but Sue had left her house early and he couldn't help but search for her familiar form. He tried not to feel the sting of disappointment when he failed to find her.


	8. Chapter 8

Sue Sylvester leaned back from her copy of Splits Magazine when Ladyface burst through the door and slammed it behind him. He leant against it and looked over at her, worried.

"The girls know something's up," he said.

She took off her glasses and plopped them on her magazine. "How much do they know?"

"Nothing specific," he said, sitting in the chair opposite her, "But they know something's happened and they aren't going to let it go until they find out."

And you think you barging in here all the tim is going to help?" She stood up and walked to the window, pulling the blinds cord to cut them off from the outside world.

"Well, no." He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to come and, I don't know, talk."

Sue came over to him and tipped his chin so that their eyes met. "I know what you wanted, Lady." She leant down to press their lips together.

"Now?" he asked.

She kissed him again and stroked her hand down his chest. "Now."

Sue reached down to unbuckle his belt and pulled his trousers to just over his knees to free his already hard cock.

She sat on his lap and slipped it inside her body, rocking gently on his member and running her hands through his hair.

Neither of them noticed the glint of a video camera at the office doors window.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes prided herself on being able to dig up any gossip. It was her tallent. Her raison d'etre. Usually her boy would be right by her side when she went investigating, but not this time. This time he was her target.

If he'd just told her who he was so stuck on then she wouldn't have to do this.

She'd been keeping a closer eye on him but she couldn't figure out who his new beau was. He wasn't acting closer to any of the guys in Glee than usual and he hadn't made any new friends. It was possible they didn't go to McKinley but where else would he have met someone?

She slammed her locker in exasperation and sighed when she saw Quinn approaching. 'Have you found anything out?'

Quinn smiled. 'Why don't you just let him have this secret? He'll tell you when he's ready.'

'I don't understand, Quinn. My boo tells me everything. Why wouldn't he tell me this? I just don't like it.'


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt loved his dad but usually he was good at hiding things from him. There were things his father just didn't need to know.

His dad hadn't found out about the slushies and the locker checks. He didn't even know how bad the name calling was. It was just Kurt's luck that that of all of the things that happened, he found out about this.

They'd been having their Friday night family dinner and he'd been preoccupied with his thoughts. Not his usual effervescent self.

'What's up with you, kid?' His dad was talking with his mouth full again. They needed to have a word about that.

'Just some things happening at school. I'm fine. Everything's fine.' He sighed wistfully and developed a sudden fascination with his peas, pushing them around his plate with his fork.

'Are you having trouble with kids at school? You can tell me Kurt, that's what I'm here for.'

'It's not like that, dad. I mean there are guys that call me names and stuff but that's not what's on my mind.' He sighed to himself and placed his knife and fork down neatly at the sides of his plate. 'You know I'm growing up. I'm sixteen and I'm almost an adult. I know you said you weren't ready for talking about boys but I need you at the moment.'

'What is it, kid?' Burt asked, 'You got a boyfriend I need to have a word with?'

Kurt found himself going quiet. If he told his dad the truth, part of it at least, that he'd met someone then he'd be asked to introduce them. What then? However accepting his dad was he wouldn't be happy with Sue showing up at his door.

'I...' This was messed up. 'No. No one special. I just want to know that you'd be there if I did. When I do I can tell you, right?'

Burt put down his utensils and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Don't get me wrong, Kurt. I'm still a bit uncomfortable with all this stuff but you are my son. I will always be here for you and you can come to me for anything, you got that?'

"Yeah, dad. I get it.'

Burt picked his fork back up. ' I love you, kid.'

'I love you too, dad.'


	11. Chapter 11

She'd spent more than an hour working out how to tell that mess of a man Will Schuester that she was one of the Regionals judges. She'd considered doing it via impeccably choreographed cheerleading routine, but that would take time, even for Sue Sylvester, and she wanted to see the look on his face now! Nothing she came up with could do it justice, and when she saw him putting up his pathetic little posters she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

She strode past him contemptuously. 'Hey, buddy. See you on Saturday.'  
'Wait. What?' Oh, how she hated that idiotic look of confusion.

'At Regionals. Didn't you hear? I'm one of the judges.' The warm feeling of self satisfaction spreading through her chest was exquisite.

It drained away in an instant when she saw Hummel staring at her from across the hall. The hurt in his eyes seamed to stab at her and left her with horrible, unfamiliar feelings.

This was new. Whenever someone else's happiness had stood in her way before she'd just steamrolled over them without a second thought. Even Rod Remington hadn't brought about these kinds of feelings.

At least the meeting with that mongoloid Figgins brought a shine back to the day. Honestly, what did Will expect him to do? The man was impotent even in his own school.

As she approached the door of her office she wasn't surprised to see the familiar, lithe figure standing outside. She didn't look at him as she unlocked the door and strode inside.

'When were you going to tell me, Sue?'

She sat and steepled her hands under her chin. 'What can I say, Lady? I hadn't really thought about it.'

'Why?' He held her gaze. 'You had to know this would hurt me. Do you even care?'

'Why are you surprised, kid? You don't need Glee, you're a cheerio now. I'm doing you a favor.' She waved a hand dismissively and reached for a pile of permission slips sitting on her desk.

'How can you say that? You don't get to decide things like that. I don't need you to make choices for me and I don't belong to you. My friends in Glee matter to me and if you ask me to choose between you and Glee then you're going to loose.'

'Sue Sylvester never looses!'

A tear ran down his cheek. 'Well I'm not one of your trophies.'


	12. Chapter 12

What on earth had made Will think they'd want to have a party at a time like this? He'd broken the news to them in Glee club and Kurt had had to muster up every ounce of acting skill he had to look surprised. Everyone was devastated by the news.

He wished he could tell someone why he felt so numb.

He sat and watched the girls cry. Listened to them talk. This might be the last time they all hung out together but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

When Santana told them what Sue said, that she was going to crush them, he couldn't help but wonder if she would have said it had he been there. She probably would.

As the other kids nibbled pizza and commiserated he sat next to Mercedes, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

'At least we know we'll still be friends.' he said.

'Oh, boo. We'll always be friends.' she said. 'I know I've been a bit busy what with Quinn moving in and everything but we're still best friends.'

He smiled sadly. 'It's okay. She needs someone now and I've kind of been taking you for granted. I am sorry about that, you know.'

Her next words were whispered. 'Are you going to tell me who your new boyfriend is someday?'

'There might not be a boyfriend any more. He said things and I said things and now I don't know where we stand.' he said.

'And I didn't even get to warn him off.' she giggled wetly. 'You'll tell me next time, wont you? Let me try and stop you from getting hurt?'

'I will.' he said. 'I promise.


	13. Chapter 13

He wasn't supposed to matter this much. The first time Kurt had ignored Sue in the hallways she'd been annoyed but not surprised. The second time she just felt angry. By the third time she felt a deep gnawing sadness spreading through her.

She'd considered backing out of judging but her pride wouldn't let her. She couldn't let him know he'd won. Even if it meant she lost him for ever her arrogance her ego screamed that she was right, that he was wrong, and that it was his fault that things had gotten this bad.

Watching them on the night had made her head spin. He only sung in the background but for her there was no one else on the stage.

The audience around her stood up and screamed but she didn't move a muscle.

It didn't change her mind, not at first. She still couldn't let Will get the best of her, she still had to get her full funding back. It was only being confronted with the other judges ridiculous pity and ridicule that finally made her see.

And she'd label Rod anything she wanted, thank you very much.


	14. Chapter 14

Sue watched Kurt snuggle into the cruck of her arm, his eye's still behind his closed lids. His face was completely lax and he looked so much younger when his mask fell away.

She'd never had an unconscious man in her bed before who wanted to be there. She hadn't even had to drug him. She didn't usually go for men younger than her own 29 years, but maybe that had been her mistake. That Ryan man had been good for sex but there was no emotion in it and the less said about Rod the better.

The embarrassment and hurt from her brief entanglement with Remington and her humiliation at the hands of Will Schuester was still fresh. She needed to guard her heart this time.

Still, he needed her as much as she needed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Our gender, our body, is so often something that defines us. We judge ourselves by our beauty, by what people see when they look at us.

Kurt had always been a boy in his own mind, despite his love of fashion and music and boys. Despite his biology.

When it came to sex things were a bit more complicated. He didn't know how to feel. He tried watching porn but it just confused him more, tried masturbating but could never bring himself to reach back to the slick opening that made him feel so different to the people around him.

He could never forget he wasn't completely male. Not when he became wet every time he thought about a boy he liked, or being touched by a lover. Every month when he would bleed, he anticipated it with dread.

That's why he was so surprised when it didn't come.

Realistically it could have been his hormones acting up or the insane diet and exercise routine involved in being a cheerio, he wouldn't be the first, but somehow he knew it wasn't.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have realized. He should have known it was a possibility.

He didn't know what he would do if he was... if he was pregnant. Could he get rid of it, just like that? If he kept it would he be able to just give it away when it was born? Did he want to?

And more importantly, what was he going to tell dad?

The floorboards creaked above him with his fathers footsteps. Carol was over for an informal date night and they had settled down in front of a romantic movie. Kurt knew he was welcome but he'd hauled up in his room to give them some privacy and alone time. It was important in relationships to sit and enjoy each others company. Would he and Sue ever have that?

He'd have to tell her. He picked his phone up from off the bedside table and fiddled with the buttons.

He'd never actually phoned her. He'd only asked for her number because that's what you did when you were in a relationship.

He held his phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

'Who is it and what do you want?'

'Sue? I need to talk to you.' he said.

'I'm busy, kid. What's so important?' she said.

He hesitated. Could he really tell her over the phone? 'I really need to see you in person, Sue. This is kind of important. Can I see you soon?'

'Is something wrong?'

'I don't know, maybe. I just really need to talk. Are you free this evening?' he said.

I can't get away this evening. Tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow. I'll see you then.'

'I hope this won't become a habit, Kurt.'

'I just... This is important.'

'All the same...'

He sighed. 'Bye, Sue.'

She hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

She looked up from writing in her diary and put it away in her desk when she saw who it was. She leant back in her chair. 'You have to be careful about calling me, pear-hips. I could get in a lot of trouble for what we're doing.' she said.

'What do you mean? Yes, you started it, but you didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to.' he said.

'That doesn't matter. You're under 18 and I'm one of your teachers. That means what we're doing is illegal. Now I don't mind braking laws, they're there to keep the simple minded sheep from acting on their crippling stupidity, but I'm not going to jail just because you wanted to sit and talk about your feelings.'

'That's not what this is about, Sue.' he said

'What is it about then?'

He collapsed into her visitors chair and buried his head in his hands. 'I bleed.' he blurted. 'It was due yesterday and nothings happened.'

She bit her lip. Goddamn this school and it's disastrously bad sex-ed classes. 'Are you sure? Have you done a test? Been to a doctor? Do you even know for sure you can get pregnant?'

He'd wrapped his arms around himself while she was talking in an attempt at comfort. She could tell just by looking at him that it wasn't working.

'We'll have to go see one, just to make sure. Do you have a family doctor?'

'Yes,' he said, 'but he's Santanas' dad.'

'We'll have to go to mine then. With us being the same kind of freak it won't be that hard to convince him we're related. Have you thought about what you're gonna do if you are?'

'I don't know yet. I'll figure it out when I know for sure.' he said.

She watched him try to stay silent and composed. His eyes were watering and he looked so small. She walked round the table and held him to her chest, running her fingers through his hair to calm him. It was an uncharacteristic act of compassion but she could never stand watching someone cry. It was embarrassing seeing someone humiliate themselves like that. Anyway, the blinds were closed so he couldn't prove anything.

'I'll make you an appointment for after school and we'll go together.' she said.

'Isn't that kind of short notice?'

'He owes me a favour.' They pull apart. 'Come upstairs. I have a secret room. We can go there for a bit so you can get a grip on yourself, you're a mess.'

He gave her a little laugh and a watery smile. She lead him through the hells and watched his face change with no small degree of satisfaction as she opened the door she had secreted in the back wall of the math classroom. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in amazement.

'How did you make this place? Someone has to know about it?' he said.

'It was originally a teachers office but I decided to re-purpose it for my own needs.'

It was a simple space with plane grey walls and stiff carpet. A double bed took up almost half the room and the only light came from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling.

'You lie down for a bit. I have paperwork to do.' she said, and turned to leave.

'Don't go.' He went to grasp her sleave but seemed to think better of it. 'I mean, just stay for a bit? I don't want to be alone.'

She'd never seen him so needy before. Then again, she supposed, she didn't inspire the same fear in him as she used to. Was this how people acted when they didn't fear you? She only had her sister and her brief stint of humiliation to extract from.

'I'll go phone the doc and then I'll come back. I'll sit with you till it's time to leave. Don't fall apart on me, Ladyface.'

Getting an appointment for that afternoon was simple, she just had to remind the doc that she had information he really didn't want getting into the hands of local law enforcement. It also helped convince him that he didn't need a real name for the boy she'd be bringing with her. Figuring out how to deal with the kid was another matter. He was emotional and unpredictable.

When she went back to the room Kurt was lying on his side fiddling with the blanket under him. He was the picture of melancholy. She slipped onto the bed and pillowed his head with her arm.

'I'll make it okay. I promise.' she said.

'You can't fix this. Not if I really am...' He trailed off and looked away. After a few seconds of silence he raised his head. 'Kiss me.'

'What?'

'Kiss me, Sue. I don't know how things are going to work after this and I don't know what the doctor's going to find. I just want you to kiss me and let me forget for a few minutes. Please.' he said.

She kissed him. It was slow and chased and strangely innocent. She couldn't help but be reminded that he was only 16. Had she been the first person he ever kissed? Maybe the second after that idiot Brittany.

Sue nibbled his ear as she freed him from his ridiculous jacket. Then she took of her own tracksuit top while he pulled his shirt over his head. His skin seemed to glow in the dim light, like smooth porcelain. Their clothes were scattered over the floor and they lay naked on the bed, pressed up against each other as if trying to crawl under each others skin.

She stroked down his body to his slowly growing erection and grasped it in her warm hands. 'Let me take care of you.'

He sighed and wrapped an arm round Sue's shoulder, circling the hand under him around her shaft in return. They shared languid strokes and spurted in tandem, their hot cum mingling on their stomachs.

They cleaned cooling semen off their bodies and spent the rest of the afternoon laying together under the blankets waiting for the final bell to ring.


	17. Chapter 17

The doctors waiting room had the cloying smell of sickness in the air, mixed with cheap, flowery air freshener. It wasn't what he had been expecting. He'd always thought of Sue as demanding the best. The cheerios got the best nutritionists, the best music equipment, uniforms sent off to Europe for dry cleaning, and here he was sitting in a sparse room with sticky floors.

The woman sitting opposite them tried to catch a wet cough in her hanky and sniffled pitifully. She caught Kurt's eye for a second and they silently commiserated. Sue didn't seem to notice his discomfort, sitting with her head buried in a copy of Cheerleader Monthly.

The tiny receptionist poked her head up over the bric-a-brac on her desk. 'Miss Attwood? Miss Attwood, Dr. Patanjali is ready to see you now. It's up the stairs and to the right,' she said.

'That's us, champ.' Sue said, getting up and stretching.

As they climbed the stairs he took hold of her wrist. 'Why do you go here? I don't mean anything by it but I thought you could afford better. I just want the best for the baby.' he said.

'You should always be careful who knows your weaknesses.' she said. 'You never know when they might come back and bite you. Our buddy her's been known to give prescriptions with a little financial incentive and he knows I know.'

'You're taking me to a drug dealer?' he whispered.

'He's competent.' she hissed back. 'And you don't need to bother worrying about him hurting the baby, we're not keeping it.'

'I told you Sue, I haven't decided yet!'

'Well I have, kid, and guess what? The idea that you could keep this a secret if you went ahead and had the baby? It's ridiculous! What would you say if someone asked who the father was? What would you put on the birth certificate? And worse, what if someone actually figures it out? All it would take would be a simple blood test and then I'd loose everything.' she turned and carried on up the stairs. 'Sorry kid, but I can't let you.'

He felt all the air escaped his lungs at once. Didn't he even get a say in this? He followed her up to the next level and into the office.

The doctor regarded them with cool contempt. 'What do you want now? I give you what you need, and now you are bringing your friends?' he said, accent thick.

'Calm down.' Sue roled her eyes at him. 'He's my nephew. He has the same 'medical issues' as me and he went and did something stupid.'

'So we are talking what?' he asked. 'Did you come here just to get an STD test?'

'It's not just that.' Kurt piped in. 'I menstruate. At least I usually do. I missed my period.'

Patanjali sighed. 'When was it due?'

He shrugged awkwardly. 'The day before yesterday.' I know it's not that long and they arn't exactly clockwork but I was worried.'

Kurt watched the doctor switch into work mode almost instantly. 'I will have you take a urine test but I would like to take some blood as well, to make sure. Can I send the results to your aunt?'

'Yea, sure.' he took the white stick Patanjali gave him and headed off to the bathroom.

When he got to the WC, Kurt thought he was going to pass out. The all encompassing odor of bleach along with his frayed nerves combined to make him nauseous. He'd never felt like such a monstrosity before but the utter humiliation of having to pee on a stick brought it home. That thin blue line would decide the course of the rest of his life. He headed back to the office, his chest aching, and watched the control line darken. There was no turning back now.

The air was dense with silence when Kurt returned. 'How long does it take?' he asked.

'Less than 5 minutes.' the doctor said. They seemed longer than any 5 minutes that Kurt had lived through before.

When he saw the second slash of blue he cried.

'I will still send off the blood to be tested but I think it is best you should decide what to do next.' Dr Patanjali said.

He couldn't breath. He felt Sue's arms around him but didn't look up to see the expression on her face. What would it matter anyway? He was pregnant.

She led him out the door and to the car. There were no words.


	18. Chapter 18

Sue took him back to his car, still parked in the McKinley grounds, and after a seconds hesitation hugged him goodbye.

He drove home is silence, lost in his thoughts. In only a month his life had spiraled out of control and the only way to fix it might be to kill his baby. He'd hadn't understood before why Quinn had decided to keep hers when the other choice seemed so easy. Just take a pill to wipe away your sins. Her baby had cost her her boyfriend, her popularity, her family and her home and she had still kept her. She'd still kept Beth.

Kurt didn't know if he was that strong, but was he strong enough to live with himself if he didn't?

He parked in front of the house and realized he didn't remember any of the journey home.

He jumped out of the Navigator and heard the gravel crunch under his feet, deafening in the silence surrounding him. He slipped through the front door, shutting it as quietly as he could and tiptoeing towards the door to the basement.

The empty laughter of the TV echoed from the living room. His father had settled on the sofa and wouldn't be moving for at least an hour. He couldn't help but feel relieved buy the solitude it afforded him. He needed time to think and he couldn't give himself the freedom to let his emotions take over if he had to form the mask he showed his father.

He curled up on the bed, swaddled in blankets like a newborn in need of comfort, and finally let the tears fall.

His face felt like it boiled as he sobbed into his pillow. He wished he could sleep forever and hide from the world. Wrap himself up like a caterpillar in its glistening cocoon and emerge when it was all over.

As he slipped into the darkness of sleep it struck him that he would never need his fathers love more than now.


	19. Chapter 19

Burt was dumb but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong with his son. Kurt had seemed to float round, ghost like, when they had passed at breakfast and now that he was home from school he slipped through the house like a cold breeze. His kid was many things, but he wasn't someone who went unnoticed. Kurt attracted attention like moths to a naked flame, always the center of a swirling vortex of energy and noise.

When he finally emerged from his lair his skin was blotchy and his eyes still rimmed red.

'You look a mess. Carole and Finn are supposed to come over for dinner but we can cancel if you don't feel up to it?'

Fatigue seemed to add years to his sons face. 'No, it's okay. I'll get the food started.' He pulled a recipe book from the kitchen shelf and searched through the pages. 'Do you want chicken or lasagne?'

Burt watched his son as he busied himself in the kitchen. Pulling out ingredients and grating cheese into a dish on the counter.

He sighed and gathered cutlery to set the table.

If Kurt's mother was here she'd know what to do. She was always better with this kind of thing. Burt didn't understand his son. He loved him but he didn't understand him.

He'd finished a beer and gotten halfway through another by the time the doorbell rang.

The conversation was happy and animated between the three of them, but even as they settled in the dining room and tucked into the food Kurt stayed silent.

He'd been awkward at their meals with the Hudson's before, nervous and talkative, but now he seamed to be lost in his own world, prodding at his food but not eating.

"So are you two doing glee next year?" He asked.

"I guess so. We thought it was canceled but Coach Sylvester got Figgins to let us have another year. Mr Shue thinks she has a brain tumor."

"That's... nice?" Carole said. "What about th rest of your school work? Are you doing okay in Math?"

"I think I'm going to pass," he answered. He didn't sound that convinced.

"What about English? Have you got your marks up?"

A look of panic crossed over his face for a second. "Well... Kurt has a boyfriend."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Burt asked.

"I know you're changing the subject, Finn," Carole said.

"I thought you weren't doing anything?"

"I thought you weren't ready to talk about it."

"I'm your father, Kurt. It's my job to talk to you about this kind of stuff. I need you to tell me these things."

Kurt sighed and pulled his lasagna apart with his fork. "There isn't that much to know. I've gone round his house once and we don't get to do stuff together that much."

"Mercedes says you've already broken up once."

Kurt glared at Finn across the table and the other boy squirmed in his seat. "Because you and Rachel are the perfect couple? We only had one argument. How is it anything to do with you, anyway?"

"'Cause I'm your friend."

Kurt lent on his fist and looked down at his food. "It's complicated. We haven't been together very long and I don't want to go telling everyone if we decide we decide we don't wanna go on with it."

"Honey." Carole took hold of Kurts hand and clasped it between her own. "You know you can talk to me as well. I know I'm not your mother but I care about you."

Kurt pressed her hand to his cheek and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the start of a good day. With the competition over for the year and no more football games (that she cared about) coming in the next few years she could get back to finding ideas for her next winning year. The whole Ladylips problem was going to sort itself out when he realised he wasn't competent enough to raise a plant and then she could let him down gently. Okay, it would be a disappointment to not have a nubile young thing to curl up with when she had a momentary slip and felt such human an emotion as loneliness, but she was Sue Sylvester, if she wanted to she could have hundreds of eligible bachelors lying at her feet in a human pathway.

She just had better things to do with her time.

She was approaching her office, come trophy gallery, when a figure made her stop mid-pace. She could hear her teeth grinding involuntarily and it made her jaw burn.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd forgotten this place existed."

"Oh, don't be so darn dramatic, Suzy." Her mother brushed her off with a flip of her wrinkly old wrist. "I always had you in my thoughts, I just had a job to do. Now open this door, I've had a busy week and I think I deserve to take the weight off for a little bit, don't you?"

Sue begrudgingly opened the door. "I'm surprised you found your way. I haven't even got a lousy phone call from you in two years now. You haven't even tried. Have you gone to see Jean yet?"

"I'm going to get around to it. I haven't been in town very long and I want to come see my little Suzy before I did anything else."

Sue sat behind her desk, taking comfort in the physical barrier it gave her. "Why are you here, mother?"

"Can't a woman come to visit her children every once in a while without having to explain her every movement? I happened to be in the area and it crossed my mind, why don't I drop in on my two favourite girls like the loving mother I am and spend some time with them?"

"You never pass through, never where we are. You spent our whole childhood not passing through. You always had somewhere else to be so I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here, mother?"

"I told you, Suzy, I'm here because of you. If I can follow up a lead while I'm here, well, that's just good fortune."

"I don't believe this!" She stormed to her feet an marched to the door. "I want you to leave, now."

"Well if that's how you're going to treat your very own flesh and blood then I'll get out of your way. I have to meet with someone, anyway. I'm going to be staying with you while I'm here, but you don't have to worry, I've already taken my things to the house. I hope you don't mind but I put them in your room, I need a good mattress after all the injuries I've gotten chasing Nazis. I knew you'd understand."

She patted Sue on the shoulder and left.


End file.
